The Sadness of Rikku
by chocolateisgood
Summary: Pretty bad title, I know. Rikku can't get over the fact that Auron has gone and realises that the only way to get him back is to go to him.


Well, this is my first fanfic I've bothered to put up. I wrote it a while ago, so it probably isn't that great. It is set just before X-2. Auron and Rikku are the best couple ever (in my opinion anyways). I don't usually like angst and stuff, but I wrote this to spite myself, or something like that. Rating to be safe.

A tear dropped from an emerald green eye. Blonde hair fell over the beautiful seventeen-year-olds face. More tears fell. Memories of what seemed to be of her more happier days were flooding her mind. She never thought she would love again, after Keyakku died in her arms. Then he came along. So strong and silent, you could never see emotion from behind those sunglasses and that high necked red coat. Yet, she knew there was something more to him, a side no oe had seen for a long time. She didn't care that he was older than her, that doesn't restrict anyone to love. There were many times she thought that he may have felt the same way, but she was afraid of what might happen if she approached him.

While she was journeying, she always felt guilty. She was always thinking about him instead of thinking of a way to save her cousin. If she made sure they didn't fight Sin he would still be here, but that was over. She wanted to see hi, feel him again. Her dreams no longer comforted her. She hasn't seen much of the people she journeyed with either, at the moment she is with her brother and his friends, not the most comforting company.

She often wishes that they never met, and then she wouldn't have to go through all this. It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, they say. Heh, if they ever went through what she has they would be singing a different tune. The people she has talked to haven't helped at all. "You'll get over him", or "there's nothing you can do about it". She knows she wont get over him, she felt so much more strongly about him than she ever did about Keyakku, she knew there was no one else she ever wanted to be with. Whenever she told anyone this they just laughed at her, saying that you always think that when you're a teenager, as if you can't understand your own emotions. They always made her angry. She looked at the scars on the insides of her wrists. That is what those people had done to her.

She knew that there was nothing she could do about him not being here. Although, she thought with a twinkle in her eye, she could come to him. She thought it over for a few hours, weighing the pros and cons. She knew it was a huge decision to make, but she was sure it was the right one. The people she knew were strong, she knew that they would understand what she was about to do. She rustle for a pen and paper, she couldn't come to record a sphere. She quickly jotted down a note to her brother, and then descended down the steps.

A look around saw that Barkeep was not there, probably cleaning somewhere else. She snuck behind the counter, searching through the drawers for what she wanted. When she found it, she checked again that no one was around, then sprinted to the bathroom.

Her footsteps echoed, the cold tiles inviting her to hurry up. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her life had been lived. She'd done everything and more. She wanted to do everything she could for him, hell, she even camped out in the Thunder Plains to prove how tough she could be. This way she could be with him forever.

The blade caught the light, glinting at her almost dangerously. She had one last look at herself, her hair falling over the swirly pupils of her eyes, making it look like it was someone else staring at her, wondering what she was doing. Without another thought, the blade cut across her bare neck, making her fall to the ground, with a weak smile on her face.

No one wanted to see what Barkeep found on the bathroom floor. Although it is said that throughout the airship you cold faintly hear, "E muja oui Auron."

Endo

That is a terrible ending. Rikku sounded like a moody teenager. I suppose she is a moody teenager but meh. You know you want to review me. puppy dog eyes

Fairly soon I will be putting up a X/X-2 AU fic, but it is based around Tidus and Yuna (If I can't have him Yuna might as well)


End file.
